


蜂蜜炸雞番外(二) 四次他們彷彿卡住了，一次是真的

by I_Min



Series: 蜂蜜炸雞 [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Min/pseuds/I_Min
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>莫名其妙的熱戀期番外，又葷又蠢且充滿我個人的惡趣味。慎入。</p>
            </blockquote>





	蜂蜜炸雞番外(二) 四次他們彷彿卡住了，一次是真的

Scene 2：四次他們彷彿卡住了，一次是真的　

生活真是充滿了各種卡住的難題。

李知勳挨著許久不見的朋友們坐在車子裡時，竟然不禁這麼想。

這是他們久違了的兩天連假的第一天下午。代表說，後續曲開始忙前，給你們這群小崽子野一下，呼吸點新鮮空氣──在因為連續幾個小時的密集練舞，大夥已經累得手指都抬不起來的情況下，這消息自然立刻成了最棒的提神劑。晚飯前的休息空檔，大家乾脆就聚集在練習室一角討論起來，不管是回家，或是見朋友，大都是適合放空身心的溫柔行程，唯獨夫勝寬獨樹一格，激烈主張著「夏天就是要水上樂園啊！」。這個主意得到了念舊──他們做練習生時，曾一起去水上樂園玩過──的隊長崔勝澈激情支持，還立刻以不容反應的速度替95 line所有人都報了名。當他們點名到李知勳頭上時，李知勳轉轉眼睛，罕見地在拒絕前猶豫了一下。

「我要睡覺。」見夫勝寬的嘴跟著張了開來，一副『唉難得放假呢一起玩嘛哥』的預備動作，他趕緊補上一句：「而且我約朋友了。」

權順榮正好在此時進門來，他跟李燦和金珉奎一起去買大家的飲料，悶熱的初夏夜晚，他背上的T恤都濕成了一幅抽象畫。夫勝寬喊他：「哥，休假一起去水上樂園嗎？」

「我？我要回家。好久沒回去看媽媽了。」權順榮頭也不抬地說。

李知勳從文俊輝手中接過自己點的冰咖啡時，杯壁上附著的水珠早已因為經過數人手中，而被弄得濕淋淋一片。他將手在衣服上擦乾，然後從兜裡掏出手機。

看來是真的得約個朋友了。

 

跟朋友們的午餐會面十分熱鬧，中途李知勳被餐廳的店長認了出來，一桌子人還被招待了不少小菜。走出餐廳時時間尚早，一群人於是張羅著找地方逛逛消食，再回母校打場夜間籃球，剛坐上車，李知勳的手機就亮了起來。他飛快看了一眼，發現是桂范洙發來的訊息。

『Woozi，上次交代的那幾首歌，DK他們整理得怎麼樣了？我後天會進Pledis，到時候交一版給我。』

李知勳遲疑了一下，『哥，我們休假到明天晚上呢，這幾天都練得很晚，他們可能還沒時間弄。我等會看一下。』

他滑動手指將訊息發送出去，又等了一會，對方卻沒再回覆了。

李知勳忽然有些如坐針氈起來。完美主義的性格作祟，他一向對時限相當敏感，偏偏這回，他手上一直有其他更要緊的事在忙著，居然就完全忘記了這檔事。當然後續應該要做的，安排時間討論，盯進度什麼的，也是一片空白。這種彷彿犯下了什麼錯誤的不安感，讓他渾身都不舒服了起來──他閉上眼睛吐了口氣，想勉強自己冷靜下來，卻越想越是焦躁，最後還是拍了拍大腿，對坐在駕駛座的朋友道了歉。惋惜的抱怨聲此起彼落地響起來，他逃逸般在離宿舍最近的路口下了車，覺得自己的生活真像忽然暫停的青春電影畫面裡，凍結在半空中的氣球。

真不知道怎麼搞的。難得的休假，少了忙碌擰緊發條，竟做什麼都有點空蕩蕩的。他朝斜坡慢慢向上爬，一個人的影子在柏油路上被拉得老長。

「得要多少氣球才能讓一間房子飛起來啊。」他忽然想起，出道前的某個晚上，跟成員們並著肩走這條路回宿舍的時候，他好像曾這麼感嘆過。

他說的是最近剛看的一部動畫片。「唔，真的要很多吧。很多很多很多才行。」有個人這麼回答，頓了一下，又用放送時講段子專用的煽情語氣接了下去：「可是啊，房子裡如果有喜歡的你陪著的話，就算不飛也不要緊了。」

那也差不多是個初夏的夜晚，大夥兒原本正安靜，被這句話噁心得猝不及防，紛紛大呼小叫起來；李知勳於是也笑了。他轉頭去看發話的人，只見徐明浩趴在他背上，咬牙切齒地作勢掐他脖子，弄得權順榮呀呀亂叫。路燈的影子映在他眼裡，都是亮晶晶的，彷彿有什麼天大的祕密就藏在裡面，呼之欲出。

啊，對了。那天還是──權順榮的生日。

這個小插曲很快就過去了。反正權順榮向來這副德行，瘋起來誰也擋不住，李知勳早習以為常；大概就是太習以為常了，才會不知不覺間，竟也染上了同樣的毛病吧。所以說，他猛然停住腳步，有些錯愕；所以說啊，到底是為什麼，路不好好走，一直想著權順榮幹什麼啊！

腦子被浮躁的感覺塞得滿滿，以至於電梯門一開，那趴在宿舍大門上的黑色影子猛地跳入眼簾時，李知勳著實被嚇了一跳。

「啊，是知勳吶！救星救星！」權順榮一身黑帽黑衣黑褲，轉過頭，驚喜地瞪大眼睛：「我忘記帶鑰匙了！」

「……你不是回南楊州了？怎麼？」李知勳故作鎮定地走出電梯，開始掏鑰匙。原來是權順榮啊還以為是變態呢。

「我家人跑去日本旅遊啦。本來想給他們驚喜的，車都快到站了才傳訊息給他們，結果……」權順榮解釋，踢了踢腳邊扁扁的行李袋。「既然都這樣了，只好再搭回來囉。」

李知勳乾笑了下。這種莫名其妙的事情權順榮總是做得很順手，他看了不知道多少，早就懶得吐槽了。「沒鑰匙怎麼不打手機？」

「啊，就不小心看電影看到沒電啦。Vernon推薦的電影好精采啊我跟你說。」權順榮還笑，毫無反省之意：「你咧？怎麼這麼早就回來了？」

「拿東西而已。等一下要去公司了。」李知勳終於找到了鑰匙，正要去感應大門的電子鎖，權順榮壓下他的手。「欸，等等等等。休假第一天你就加班？不是吧？」

李知勳耐著性子把情況簡單解釋了一遍。權順榮聽完，卻沒有如他想像的那樣放開他的手，反而攛得更緊了些，還搖了搖頭。「知勳吶，這樣不好吧。說好這些歌給碩珉他們負責的，你突然又撿回來做，讓他們怎麼想？搞不好人家都已經做到一半了呢。再說，Bumzu哥也只是問進度而已，你通知他們一下，讓他們自己去回答就好了，沒必要這麼緊張兮兮吧？」

又來了。李知勳反射性地張開嘴想辯駁，話卻盡數凍結在喉嚨裡，什麼也說不出口。權順榮平常看起來沒心沒肺，卻偏偏可以在某些時候說得大夥都啞口無言，他以前覺得這點挺有趣，這個當下卻徹底的被惹毛。媽的，權順榮根本什麼都不懂吧，什麼都──他揮開權順榮的手，盡可能冷淡地：「這不關你的事吧？這是我們小隊自己的事情，而且反正，雖然說是休假，我也沒別的事了──」

李知勳住了口。他突然意識到自己這句話多麼委屈，簡直像是在撒嬌。其實他也知道權順榮說得對，那他何苦這樣地，說穿了，硬是跟自己過不去？這可不像他，一點都不像。在他胸口纏成一個死結，悶得快透不過氣來的，到底是什麼？真是回歸壓力大，還是──他惶惶地找不到答案，權順榮倒先打破了沉默。

只見他撓了撓自己的鼻子，有點尷尬地：「……是嗎？我聽到你說約朋友了，還以為你很忙呢。才想說別打擾你的。」

李知勳愣了愣。權順榮伸出雙手拍拍他的肩膀，繼續說：「而且知勳，嗯，不喜歡跟我太黏，對吧？最近別人在的時候，也不大跟我說話了，就連我生日那天也是──啊，我不是在抱怨啦，我說真的。你覺得自在最要緊。畢竟我們……我跟你……唉，我到底在說什麼。」

一股小小的，甜甜的騷動從心尖冒出來，再冒出來。喉嚨裡的冰溶化了。「我沒……別老是自己亂猜啊。不過就是，有時候會有點……」

權順榮眨眨眼，不太確定地接了下去：「尷尬？煩？呃，你該不會是……害羞吧？」

李知勳的臉突然一陣火燒。他別過頭去，咬著牙，話一字一字往外蹦：「你到底要不要讓我開門？」

「別急啊。門又不會跑掉。」權順榮敏捷地撈住他的手，一隻手一邊，把他的手攏在掌心裡，輕輕地晃。晃啊晃地，甜美的搖籃曲，甜美的蠱惑。「哎，那就是說，我以後還是可以主動點的，對嗎？你只是害羞，不是真的討厭吧，嗯？」

要不是權順榮臉上掛著的笑容太傻，李知勳簡直要開始懷疑，這是不是都是權順榮一手策畫的陷阱：從他自己的朋友，到這個莫名其妙的休假，精心收買，仔細排練，一步一腳印，都只是為了逼他承認這句話。當然權順榮是不可能有這種心思的，更令人絕望的是，他在沒有這種心思的情況下，也已經逼得李知勳看著他笑成十點十分的眼睛，頭腦發脹地「嗯」了一聲。

太可怕了。

結果他們終於去開門時，發現電子鎖居然沒電了。鑰匙怎麼感應都文風不動。

「呃，這鎖是不是前幾天就在嗶嗶叫了？」

「好像是……不是有人說珉奎會換電池嗎？然後呢？」

「……。」

「呀，算了別卡在這了。現在約會還不算太晚吧？」權順榮說，把行李袋甩上肩膀。「我們去漢江吧。去山上看夜景？然後開個房間怎麼樣？」

他的語氣和平常半夜十二點半時，對大家說的「我們休息一下吧。然後再練個兩小時怎麼樣？」如出一轍。

 

李知勳本來以為，關於開房間權順榮只是隨口開個玩笑。結果他們為了避開人潮，在夜風中沿著某條坡道朝鷹峰山上的方向走時，權順榮突然帶著他轉進了某棟建築物後方的小巷子裡。這建築物很平凡，普通的褐磚四層樓外牆，沒有招牌，完全看不出和普通民宅有何不同，按了對講機後，雙扉大門緩緩開啟，裡頭竟是間旅館大廳的布置，十分敞亮舒適。權順榮速度很快地要了房間，接了房卡便拖著李知勳往電梯走，他們踏進房間時，李知勳都還有些措手不及：「你哪來的折價券？」

權順榮不回答他，反而對著浴室大呼小叫起來：「嘩是玻璃的浴室欸！知勳你看！」

「少裝了。之前一起出去玩時，不就住過玻璃浴室的房間？圓佑還去買了報紙把浴室都封起來呢。」李知勳吐槽他。雖然進來的過程有點奇幻，不過房間倒是不錯，淡淡的燈光配著簡潔的美式Loft風，一面牆上鋪著灰色的粗磚，鑲著黑色金屬框條的玻璃隔開了床鋪和起居室間的區塊。家具幾乎都是深木頭色和黑色，李知勳撿了一張深藍色椅墊的小沙發坐下，開始研究起桌上的介紹小冊。「……很新的旅館吶。唉我們Hoshi居然知道這種地方，挺出息的啊。」

他的激將法終於讓權順榮舉白旗投降。「上次跟舞蹈老師們一起吃飯時他們推薦的。真的。說是專門做熟客，隱密也乾淨，很適合約會。」

李知勳當然不是真心要跟他計較。只見他在沙發上一歪，嘟囔著：「什麼東西都沒帶啊。幸好你有行李。」

「別擔心，我包裡兩套衣服，不會讓你裸體回去的。」見李知勳順利地開始進入居家模式，權順榮機靈地立刻示好：「你還缺什麼？我去買。」

拎著袋子回來時，權順榮腳步是愉快得幾乎要開出花來的。他們真的很久沒獨處了，身為十三人大型組合當中的其中二人，生活裡最不缺的就是人，在宿舍親熱自然是沒可能的，又不是要AV出道；李知勳的工作室大家進出慣了，這裡一本筆記那裡一個包的，密碼鎖也早就已經形同虛設。平常他們也只敢在大家都回宿舍後，偷偷躲在工作室裡親個嘴，實在忍不了時上手摸兩下，來幾句Dirty Talk，沒了。最接近擦槍走火的那次，是某個凌晨四點的夜晚，他正對著鏡子刷牙，李知勳坐在他旁邊的馬桶蓋上，一邊一臉嚴肅地哼著歌，一邊拿刀片清腿上的細毛──身為組合內的短褲擔當，十分麻煩但十分必要的日常之一。

細節不好敘述，總之權順榮認為，李知勳只穿著一條緊身內褲做事時，那畫面簡直香豔得他沒法活。接吻也遏止不了這回的精蟲上腦，賭著大家都已經入睡，他們索性大著膽子，拉著對方來了個暢快的手活。

這就是他們自從瑞麗島那場意外後，僅剩的性生活了，雖然不甚精彩，可比上不足比下有餘嘛。跟過去只能靠腦補過日子時相比，每天都能打著『信息素交流』的幌子跑一趟李知勳的工作室，對方心情不太壞時還能趁亂打個啵，已經夠他心滿意足的了。

他推開房門，意外地沒看到李知勳歪在原處玩手機。浴室裡的浴簾拉著，水聲淅瀝瀝，勾引他腦子裡掌管想像的饞蟲一隻隻從深眠中甦醒。

「知勳吶，」權順榮放下塑膠袋，把鴨舌帽也扔了，搓著手溜進浴室：「嗯，怎麼不等我一起洗？知勳吶──」

他正伸手要去掀浴簾，浴簾倒是先唰地一聲從裡面拉開了。沒有想像中的溫香肉體，迎接他的是一管噴射狀當頭澆下的水，權順榮沒料到這一著，一下被水噴得視線模糊，哇哇亂叫起來。他退開幾步，驚得喘著氣直抹臉，始作俑者倒是厚顏無恥，歪在一邊的牆上，狂笑得上氣不接下氣，手裡的蓮蓬頭還在源源不絕地出水。千百條水柱敲在地磚上柔軟地撩動一室蒸氣，而李知勳在笑，肆無忌憚地笑，像一尾白色海洋裡歡快游動的水晶魚。

好吧好吧，當李知勳摀著肚子去關水龍頭時權順榮嘴角都飛起來了。管他是水還是辣椒醬，有什麼關係，混著滿室情人的氣味，淋在身上便都是甜的。他欺過去摟住李知勳的腰，「啊，知勳欺負我！太壞了！」他一點也不認真地控訴，一把將對方壓在牆上，捏住那小小的下巴，恐嚇他：「我警告你啊，你再對我這麼壞，我就──」

「就怎樣？啊？」李知勳仰起頭堵他，一手爬梳過濕濕的瀏海，瞇起眼睛。

「我就，我就──」見李知勳嘴角越翹越高，紅潤潤的唇瓣勾得他只想上嘴去咬，權順榮心裡一燥，胡話就這麼脫口而出：「我就咬你了啊！」

他這話說得毫無氣勢，豈止李知勳聽了沒任何被震懾的樣子，就算立刻把李知勳的年齡減掉個12再來也是一樣的。李知勳挑起了一邊眉頭。

「說什麼笑話，」他嫌棄地說，像是完全失去耐心了，一把揪住權順榮被水淋透的褲頭就往下扯，爽快地一口氣把內褲外褲一併都脫到了膝蓋下。權順榮這回可真真是嚇著了，嘴都變成了O型。媽啊今晚的李知勳有毒！他還陷在混亂的泥淖中無法自理，李知勳已經俯下身去。權順榮只看見了他一閃即逝的淺笑。

「要咬你的是我才對。」

在這檔事上，如果說權順榮拚的是天賦加體力，那李知勳就一如往常，拚的是學習力。他是個太優秀的學生了，短短幾次的實習中就完全掌握了箇中要領，逼得權順榮再也端不住架子，幾分鐘內就小死了一回。

李知勳把濁液吐在掌心，隨手抹在權順榮大腿上，語氣愉快得不行。「喔，挺快的啊。趕快洗洗吧，我先出去了。」

洗個屁！權順榮腦袋裡沸騰得都快噴出蒸氣，一個衝動就想抓住李知勳來個就地正法，最後關頭還是收回了手，乖乖地打開了水龍頭。

長夜漫漫啊長夜漫漫──他扭來扭去地脫掉因為濕透了，而且經過剛才的一番糾纏變得更難脫的衣服，快活地胡亂哼起歌來—漂亮的小魚等等我，今晚不好好研究一下你的尾巴撲騰起來的一百種方式，我權順榮，可就枉為你家的表演隊隊長啦！

 

小魚最近長得挺好。

淡青色的燈光從床舖上方流洩下來，給李知勳的皮膚鍍上一層波光灩瀲般的色澤。權順榮難以決定他更想親吻的是哪裡，是李知勳線條滑順的腹部，還是他那雙雖然不長，卻勻稱且比例恰到好處的腿，每次權順榮分開那雙腿，一路吻到膝蓋後方細嫩的皮膚時，還會抵在他肩上一下一下地發抖。重點是白，皮膚較薄的地方都能數出血管那樣的白，權順榮怎麼也弄不懂，平平大家都一起嗑嗑絆絆地長大，亂七八糟的事也沒少幹，怎麼李知勳就硬是可以比別人白上一號，就連疤都不甚明顯，乍看之下，還以為是個奶瓶子裡泡大的小少爺。

可他偏偏不是。權順榮偏頭吻著他脖子上略顯僵硬的肌肉，本來想著要說「知勳吶別盯著鍵盤太久了，脖子都硬了」，話在嘴邊繞了幾遍，出口卻變成了：「知勳吶最近長得不錯啊，腹肌都有了」。

「是你胖了吧。」李知勳輕輕喘著氣，用額頭嗑了權順榮一下。他現在面對權順榮地坐在他懷裡，上肢交纏，雙腿曲起架在權順榮的腰兩側。權順榮不甘了，「呀，你又知道我沒有了？腹肌這種東西，還藏在下面而已，練一練就有了好吧！」

像是在重申他的主張一樣，他揪住李知勳的腰，惡意將還埋在他體內的熱杵往上頂了頂。李知勳被圈在他懷裡無處可逃，只能弓起背脊承受這一下，差點就要叫出聲來。

他不在熱潮期，兩人花了許多時間磨蹭愛撫，才小心翼翼地進入，幸好標記帶來的契合度還在，信息素如潮水般流洩，誘哄著把僵硬的肌理一寸寸融化開來，就算隔著一層塑膠套，權順榮也能察覺到結合處很快地變得濕滑。

李知勳在性事上大抵安靜，除了不適時會抗議地哼兩下，其餘時間幾乎都是細無可聞的喘息。為了確認他的反應，權順榮便習慣一直睜大眼睛緊盯著他瞧，從他覺得疼時眉間皺起的弧度，到開始舒服時會泛起紅潮的眼角，當然還有，他最喜歡的就是──權順榮的手向下潛，在濕呼呼的大海裡撈到了李知勳腿間敏感的熱源。李知勳一瞬間全身都繃緊起來，喉嚨裡溢出無法控制的驚呼，軟綿綿的奶音挟著爪子，直搔權順榮心頭癢處。

對啦他最喜歡的就是這個。李知勳平常說話聲音偏沉，但拔高起來時的聲線可好聽極了。他都恨不得再發明上百種招式，讓李知勳天天叫給他聽。

「你……」李知勳有些模糊，快感從前面湧來，逼得他陣陣發暈，身體裡卻反而更渴了起來。真奇怪，他以前不覺得自己算慾望強烈的類型，但自從跟權順榮混一塊了之後，總是被撩了幾下就飢餓難當起來。

偏生權順榮還要那樣看他，一雙眼睛貪婪又尖利地，把他所有不能與人言的樣子全收進眼底，搞得他平日裡看到權順榮露出類似的眼神時，都會忍不住尷尬起來。他的腦子早成了一團漿糊，只想著索求更多快活，權順榮又突然滑過他身體裡那一點，一下，然後又是一下，準確地點燃了火引，燒著了他。

他「啊」地叫了出來，手指抓緊了權順榮的肩膀，權順榮不得不停下來，拍著他的背安撫：「知勳啊放鬆點……哥要被你抓流血了……」

也只有在這種時候，他敢大剌剌地稱自己哥，偷偷占李知勳便宜，幼稚得要死也不害臊。

「換個姿勢？」權順榮撫過他潮濕的瀏海，指尖向下，柔柔地撫摸著李知勳的鎖骨，然後是他的肚臍眼。李知勳有點想笑，剛放鬆了些，權順榮的唇就抵上來，明明下身做著最情色的事，這個吻卻清純得很，兩片唇瓣貼著他，小貓舔水那樣輕輕地蹭；然後他被翻過身去，趴跪在床上，權順榮用背後位重新進入他。

這個姿勢李知勳不是太喜歡，除了看不到權順榮的動作，讓他心生牴觸外，最要命的是容易一下頂到生殖腔口，極其敏感的地方被直接弄著，要是沒控制好力度，簡直是種折磨。李知勳不安地蹭著枕頭，背上的蝴蝶骨隨著呼吸一下下起伏，從權順榮的角度看去，倒真像尾搧動著鰓的小魚。權順榮不由得心生憐愛起來，俯下身去親吻。

「還行嗎？痛嗎？」

「……。」李知勳不答，過了好半晌，才慢慢地吐出：「還行。你……應該還早吧？輕點做，做久一點沒關係。」

權順榮簡直不知道該怎麼反應才好。李知勳性子倔，小時候就不那麼好逗，長大後更是直接轉成了高冷路線，許多話寧可爛在肚裡，也不對人說；可是偏偏寵起人來的時候，又總是發發直球，乾脆得不得了。

這個釜山男子哪，真是一個謎。他情願就這麼勤勤懇懇地解，每次再多發掘出一點，都讓他興奮不已。

約莫就是太興奮了，才樂極生悲。權順榮本來沒預計這麼早結束的，以他們有限的上床次數而言，Omega生殖腔高潮這種奇幻的事，當然也不在計劃裡，可偏偏就是在毫無準備的情況下發生了。

權順榮心裡惦著戀人抱怨過的「背後位真的很怪」，什麼花招也不敢使，輕手輕腳地做了一陣子，李知勳伏在他身下，只是細細喘息，好像也沒有特別不舒服的樣子。權順榮眼見氣氛似乎尚可，就托高對方的臀瓣，大著膽子上了幾分力道，豈料身下人忽然驚慌失措地呻吟起來，抓緊了床單，想逃卻又使不上力的模樣，然後圈著他分身的甬道就一陣陣瘋狂地收緊，再收緊──權順榮被圈得眼前都冒出金星，射精的慾望排山倒海地湧來，然後就──

不小心在李知勳身體裡卡住了。

他回過神來時李知勳整個人都還在發抖，他們的交合處一片春潮氾濫，全是李知勳身體裡出的水，身下的被單都濕了一塊。權順榮試著抽出性器，卻驚覺自己膨脹起來的結已經緊緊卡住了甬道入口處，動也動不了，不由得暗喊不妙。

「呃，知勳……」他小心翼翼地撿著措詞：「那個……我好像不小心….」

「……什麼？你他媽──」李知勳還在喘氣，卻一瞬間反應過來，瞪大眼睛，「說好了不成結的啊！權順榮！！」

權順榮自知理虧，不敢回嘴，只能諾諾地應：「等一下就好了嘛……會自己消下去的。」但不知道多久而已。短的幾十分鐘就能消，長的會到幾小時以上，看運氣了。

要不是人體構造不可能，李知勳簡直想給他一個翻到後腦勺去的白眼。

「很脹啊，呀你別再亂動了痛痛痛痛！啊，權順榮你個渾蛋……」幸好有戴套子。

「對不起啦。」權順榮撫著他的背，乖乖地道歉。他抱著李知勳挪了挪姿勢，雖然已經盡量小心翼翼了，中途還是因為扯到結而弄疼了李知勳好幾次。Alpha的陰莖底部有一塊軟骨，射精時會膨脹，原理是藉此鎖住授精對象的行動，以增加受孕的機率，稱之為成結。除去某些特好此道，並視之為情趣的族群，一般性愛的情況下，Alpha都會盡量避免在對象身體裡成結，畢竟一旦成結後，除了等它自己消下去外別無他法，硬是拉扯還可能會造成嚴重的撕裂傷。

於是李知勳只好乖乖地蜷在權順榮懷裡，像隻大型抱枕一樣，歪在床上等著結消下去。他體力消耗得不少，躺了一會便閉著眼睛迷迷糊糊地要睡過去，權順榮從側面探頭，看到他還噘著嘴，心裡又是覺得可愛又是抱歉，只得伸出手，輕輕地順著他的髮尾。

「嗯……知勳啊。」又過了一下子，李知勳才恍惚地聽到權順榮叫他。他懶得睜開眼睛，就閉著眼應了一聲，權順榮猶猶豫豫地說：「其實我一直在想……要不要去做個信息素整形啊。你說呢？」

李知勳終於睜開一隻眼看他。「什麼？」

「我的信息素啊。一直被他們笑。」權順榮說，話裡還真有幾分認真委屈的意味：「你應該也覺得，伴侶的信息素是炸雞味很丟臉吧？」

「……噢。」李知勳愣了下，又閉上眼睛。「你要是真的想去就去啊。」他頓了頓，又補上一句：「不過我不介意。」

「……你說真的？沒騙我？真的？」權順榮靜了會，才小心翼翼地問，好像怕他突然反悔一樣。

李知勳心下發笑，他們兩個啊，真的有很多相似的毛病吧。幼稚固執，自以為是，大驚小怪。愛耍帥，愛犯糾結，還有好多好多，說得清說不清的，到時候下了陰曹地府，審判書上一條條列出來，不知道夠不夠蓋一座最後一會的鵲橋。

想想就覺得挺衰的。然而又何其幸運。

「真的。」李知勳往後蹭了蹭，伸出一隻手去輕拍權順榮的大腿──以他一貫釜山男子風格的安撫方式。「好了別說話了。我想睡一下。」

又過了一會。

「嗯……知勳吶。」

「嗯？」

「所以背後位是不是真的挺爽的？」

「……你給我閉嘴。」

 

第二天下午他們回到宿舍時，去水上樂園那群人已經回來了，正在客廳裡把行李雜物攤得一地吵吵鬧鬧。

當被問起昨天晚上沒回宿舍是怎麼回事時，李知勳很利索地拿了門鎖打不開當理由塘塞過去。「那個鎖不是買個方型電池，就可以從外面充電了嗎？哥你的生活常識真的不太行欸。」李碩珉在餐桌上一邊對著筆記型電腦工作，一邊嘲笑他。他們有默契地全權裝作沒聽見，正要各自往寢室走，尹淨漢突然叫住了李知勳，異常興奮地：「知勳快來！來看哥要給你的東西！」

李知勳好奇地走了過去—權順榮本來前腳都已經進房間了，被勾得好奇心大起，偷偷地腳踝一轉也跟了過去。只見尹淨漢從他行李箱裡掏出一件風衣外套，然後又一件，然後又兩件，四件外套一字排開，竟是一模一樣的款式和尺寸，只有顏色不同。

「這不是你之前很中意的那款嗎？但到處都缺貨對吧？」尹淨漢快活地說，「昨天晚上我們吃完飯閒逛時，剛好看到有現貨，就買了。」

「呃，可是四件是……」

夫勝寬在旁邊補充說明：「不知道知勳哥想要的是哪個顏色嘛。打手機給你也不接，所以這哥，就很誇張的……」

「四個顏色都買啦。知勳找了這麼久，錯過多可惜，去試試吧，尺寸應該對。」尹淨漢理所當然地說，把衣服往李知勳懷裡掛：「我當初就覺得，這衣服我們知勳穿肯定很帥。」

權順榮呆在一旁，被這一幕洶湧而出的恩愛力震懾得目瞪口呆。他偷偷看了李知勳一眼，只見李知勳抿著嘴，臉上既是驚訝，又有點不好意思的樣子，洪知秀也在一旁慈祥地看著他們，粉紅泡泡簡直都要淹沒整個主唱隊了。他摸摸鼻子，灰溜溜地想暫時離開現場，路上遇到了正好拎著漫畫書從廁所出來的崔勝澈。一看到大哥，權順榮滿肚子苦楚就憋不住了，只差兩行清淚沒下來。「哥──」

「幹嘛？誰怎麼你了？」

「我覺得我輸慘了。」權順榮沮喪地說。崔勝澈同情地看著他，雖然不明白到底發生了什麼事，還是伸出手拍了拍這個弟弟的肩膀，語重心長地說：「嗯，沒關係的，順榮。每個領域都有大魔王的，做好自己就夠了。還記不記得，哥上次跟你說的，當你覺得自己的人生卡住了的時候，就代表──」

被大哥餵完一輪雞湯後，權順榮終於又重新點燃了生命的火苗，麻利地溜到了李知勳那間寢室門口。他探頭朝裡面望去，只見李知勳盤腿坐在床上，那四件相同款式的外套疊成一落堆在他大腿上。

「外套很適合你啊。」他靠在房門邊，沒話找話地。

「噢。」李知勳不知道在忙些什麼，專注地對著手機打字，看都不看他一眼。

權順榮有些尷尬，但依然不屈不撓地繼續試圖進行對話：「淨漢哥說，你挑剩的就拿去練習室放著吧，天氣很快就會涼了，免得老是有人忘記帶外套──」

「噢，」李知勳終於心滿意足地吐出一口氣，抬起頭看了他一眼：「OK，錢我還給淨漢哥了。我留這件，你也挑一件去吧。」

他還沒反應過來，李知勳輕描淡寫地補上一句：「下次我們一起穿。」

權順榮忽然腦門有些發燙。他激動地一竄上床，顧不得房間門還沒關上，而李知勳的眉毛已經不祥地擰了起來：「知勳──」

「幹什麼啊你。」

「我的知勳真的好帥──」

「......好啦知道啦。欸欸欸，你走開，外套要皺掉了──」

另一廂的客廳裡，尹淨漢讀著手機裡剛傳來的訊息，露出欣慰的微笑。

「啊，知勳說已經把外套的錢放我桌上了……知勳真是懂事。所以我最喜歡知勳了。」

洪知秀皺了皺眉。「呃，說的是剛剛那外套？可是刷的不是勝澈的卡？」

「拿這些錢喊孩子們晚上一起去吃烤肉吧。」

「好喔。」

默契地Pass掉雞毛蒜皮的小事，又是另一個95 line和平愉快的夜晚。

總而言之，休假，果然還是最高了。


End file.
